Darkrai vs. Solace
Darkrai from Pokemon (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) takes on Solace from Elsword (Zinniax-13) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Darkrai was in an ancient ruin roaming around. The dark Pokemon heard a loud sound of a door however did not think about it. It turns out that it was Solace that entered as he was looking for someone or something. He knew that his amount of time was very finite. Solace: I must hurry before Elsword gets here and get the crystal I need. Solace spotted the shiny mineral, however a dark aura was blocking it. Solace: What the... Solace was pushed back as the dark aura materializes into the Pokemon, Darkrai. Solace: Great a ghost! Solace pulled out his sword, ready for combat. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Tales of Hearts R ► Soma Unleashed) Solace strikes with his sword and Darkrai catches them in a feint attack. Solace: Huh? Darkrai: Darkrai Solace backflips out of Darkrai’s attack and continues to cartwheel to avoid black balls of energy the dark Pokémon shoots at him. Darkrai grins at Solace. He then slashes at the dark Pokémon, stunning him. This forces Darkrai to retreat by disappearing and shots the El master with an energy blast. Solace breaks free and counter slashes. He begins striking at Darkrai some more. Solace: How do you like that you coward? Solace travels into the air after the pokemon and clash against Darkrai above the ground. They begin to descend, attacking equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Darkrai catches Solace’s blade again. Solace slashes Darkrai across the chest. A kick to the chest sends the dark pokemon flying, and Solace follows after him with a rapid slashes. When Darkrai finally escapes, he heals himself, and punches. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes the El master back, disarming him. Solace gets rushed and Darkrai engages dominating him. Darkrai is knocked back, but he quickly used hyperbeam striking Solace and knocking him backward several feet. Before he could go after the El Master, he was hit by a fire wave. Darkrai was sent flying as, Solace prepares a laser beam. This causes Darkrai to crash into the ground. Solace rushes at Darkrai, who lets his attacks fly. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Darkrai finds an opening and activates Nightmare. Darkrai: Dark The El master gets surrounded by his inner demons and nightmares. Despite the amount it had on him, he refused to fall and snapped out of it. Solace: Enough of this!!!! With that, Solace surprises the dark pokemon with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the pokémon. Darkrai and Solace attack each other with their fists some more. Solace jumps up and slashes at Darkrai from above, which the Pokemon barely blocks. Darkrai slashes at Solace with dark aura, sending waves of black flying about everywhere. Solace then dodges the wind by teleporting as he frustrates Darkrai. He then teleported behind the Pokemon. As Darkrai draws back his fist, Solace draws his sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Solace slashing his sword and Darkrai finishing shadowball. Solace: You are defeated. The shadowball then blew up as a distinct red slash mark appears and the scream of Darkrai’s is heard as his head flew off. K.O. Darkrai’s remains disappeared as Solace walks and grabs the crystal from the stand. Solace: Perfect! In a matter of seconds, the energy of the crystal was absorbed as it shatters into pieces. With his mission complete, Solace disappears into the temple. Results Winning Combatant: Darkrai: 7 Solace: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 10 Details Follow Solace’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament